The Music Box Promise
by The SlyHufflepuff
Summary: "You don't need Red. After all, you'll always have me." When Red chooses Misty, our dear Yellow is heartbroken. Who is there to pick up the pieces? Grantedshipping!


Hey guys! I found this word file on my computer while I was deleting some old things, and thought that it would at least give people something to read while I work on my Harry Potter story! So HERE IT IS! It is probably VERY VERY BAD!

**I also need to clear up some things! Lance and Yellow have become friends! They made up and everything! He is different around her, even giving her a nickname! OKAY!? That and his age. I made him younger. So like they are... 5-6 years ****apart.**

Disclaimer! I do not own Pokemon! If I did I would be rich...

* * *

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

I watched as my friends left my house, a sad smile on my face. As I closed the door, I thought about what had happened earlier in the day. It was my birthday, so Blue had decided to throw a surprise party. It was great, really it was... I just don't think **he** knows just how much he hurt me...

**_Flashback_**

_I __laughed as I saw Blue trying to feed Green cake. "Aww come on Greenie~ Just one bite?" She asked. Green sighed, finally giving up, and sent me a look of 'don't laugh at my misery!' I just smiled at him and went towards the kitchen to get another slice of cake. As I was cutting myself a slice, I saw Red and Misty through the window. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the jealousy that I was beginning to feel. The moment I sat down again, Red burst through the door with Misty right behind him. _

_"Red I don't think now would be the best time!" Misty warned. Red just shook his head and took in a deep breath. "Misty and I are going out!" He yelled._

_..._

_Wait what? I slowly turned towards Misty, silently asking if it was true. Misty just averted her eyes, giving me the answer I was dreading. _

_"RED! __Now is not the time!" Said Blue. She turned __towards me, her blue eyes worried. I just smiled. "T-that's great Red! Misty I am so happy for you!" I said, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. She finally looked up, a guilty expression on her face. "Yellow... May I speak with you?"_

_I nodded, and we both went outside. _

_"I am so sorry! I know," she paused, looking to make sure that they were alone, "how you felt about him... It's just..." _

_"It's fine Misty! I'm happy for you! Really I am... it's just... I just need some time..." I smiled up at her, trying to hide just how heartbroken I really was. Misty just sighed, apologized again, and went back inside. I took a deep breath and followed her. _

**_End of Flashback_**

The party didn't last much longer. Misty and Red left first, leaving me with Blue and Green. They had actually just left, leaving me alone. I quickly ran to my room, slammed the door, and cried myself to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I woke up early the next morning thanks to ChuChu. She was pulling my hair and was pointing towards the window.

"Mmh... What is it..." I mumbled. I'm not really a morning person. When I finally looked up, I was surprised to see a letter taped to the window. "Strange... Who do you think it's from?" I asked. Before ChuChu could answer, I was walking up to the window and read the note out loud.

_"Hey Ellie! _

_I am actually in town today and am waiting to give you your present. Don't keep me waiting! Meet at our usual spot._

_You better hurry up!"_

There was no signature, but it didn't need one. Only one person would every call me that. I smiled and quickly got changed. When I was done, I placed my hat on and ran out the door.

**Lance's P.O.V.**

I watched as she ran into the clearing. She was dressed differently that normal. Instead of her orange tunic, she wore black shorts and a white shirt. She wasn't wearing her hair up either, instead she just left her hair down. I smiled as she saw me. "Hey! Nice of you to finally show up!" I joked. I could always be carefree around her.

"I was sleeping!" She pouted, before smiling up at me. "So how are you?"

"Fine. You?" My smile faded when she looked down. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. She was usually so cheerful.

"...It's Red..." she replied, looking hurt. I growled. "What did he do?" I asked. She just sighed and started playing with her hair.

"Well... yesterday at my party... He announced that he was going out with Misty... I know it's stupid to be upset but..." she trailed off. I didn't want to say it, but she was probably just hero worshipping Red. Besides, Red would be... **IS** an idiot. Why would anyone let someone as kind and understanding as Yellow go? Dumbass. However, if I am truly honest with myself... I am happy she didn't end up with Red. She is just to good for him.

"Hey it's fine. Oh, here!" I handed her a small box and a bag. I watched as she smiled and opened the bag first. She pulled out a black hoodie. It had a big pocket in the bottom center. Near the hemming of the hoodie were two Dragonairs with their tails intertwined in the back, and their heads meeting up bellow the pocket. Both wrists had a pink Dratini sown on, circling until it reached its tail. The strings that adjusted the hood had blue and pink beads at the end.

She smiled and put it on. "Wow thank you! Were did you get it?" She asked.

"Well actually it was mine when I was younger, but I had a friend of mine sow on the Dragonair and Dratini." I explained, hopping she wouldn't hate the fact that it was a used hoodie. She didn't seem to mind. "Well thank you very much! Are the Dratini suppose to be a shiny?"

"Well I though that you would like pink, it just so happens that shiny Dratini are pink." I answered. If she was content with a hoodie just wait until she opened the next one!

I held my breath as she opened the box, pulling out a music box.

"Oh... Lance it's beautiful!" she exclaimed while examining the elegant swirls and artwork. Just wait until she opened it. I smiled as she looked up at me.

"Yes it's your gift. No it wasn't expensive. Yes I want you to have it." She was like an open book. Her expression changed to joy and she opened the lid and the melody played.

**Yellow P.O.V. **

I can't believe he got this for me. The hoodie was more then enough! This was to beautiful. I was about to ask him if this was really my gift when he beat me to it.

"Yes it's your gift. No it wasn't expensive. Yes I want you to have it." he said, smirking at my response. I smiled and opened the lid. A beautiful melody played and inside were two Dragonairs circling each other. "It's like their dancing..." I heard Lance chuckle, breaking me from my trance.

"Hey Lance, was this also yours?" I questioned. He just nodded and smiled. He was doing that a lot today.

"Ya but I wanted you to have it." he answered. I noticed something as he said that.

"Hey Lance you okay? Your cheeks are red. Is it too hot outside? We can go to my house if it is." I suggested, but this just seemed to make his cheeks more red.

"N-no it's fine!"

I just shook my head. "No way! I think I might have some cake left over!" I exclaimed. I quickly, but gently, put my new music box back and placed the box it was in into the bag. I then grabbed his hand and led him towards my house.

On the way we saw Red and Misty. They were in the park, holding hands and laughing. It was... painful to see. I felt Lance give my hand a squeeze, making me smile.

"Make yourself at home." I said when we finally got to my house. "Don't I always?" He replied, plopping down on the sofa. I laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Want anything? I have rice balls, cake, cereal, fruit..." I trailed off, because that was literally all I had.

"Rice balls will be fine." He answered. When I got back into the living room I saw him playing with ChuChu. Without him noticing I took a quick picture. I think Blue might have started to rub off on me. "Here you go!" I said, handing him his plate.

"Want some?" He asked. "No thanks, I have my cake!" I exclaimed. He smirked at me, making me blush.

**Lance P.O.V.**

I saw her blushing and laughed. "Hey you ok? Your face has turned pink." I joked. "W-wha? Ya.. ya I'm good."

She was too cute. "How about a movie?" I suggested. "Sure! Which one?" She asked. "Well, I was thinking _Tentacruel_... Unless you want to watch something else?"

"No it's fine!" She said. That was the best decision I ever made. She wasn't scared, but there were some parts where she hid her face in my arms.

I had to leave after the movie. "You will be ok, right?" She asked. She had packed me a bit to eat on the road. I chuckled at her. "Yes _dear_ I'm fine." I joked. I watched as she blushed again. I turned to leave, when I got a rush of bravery. "Oh and Yellow..."

"Hm?"

I turned around and kissed her cheek. "You don't need Red. After all, you'll always have me." I said, forcing down a blush. Her face turned scarlet, but she smiled back.

"Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinkie. I don't think she understood just what I meant, but I hooked my pinkie with hers. "Promise."

I was shocked when she kissed my cheek in return. "Good, because I don't think I can deal with rejection very well, _dear_." I watched her smirk and run back inside. Did she mean what I think she did? I smirked.

"Oh Yellow, you shouldn't have done that. I won't let you go now." I mumbled. Hm... I might have to cut my visit with Claire short.

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I was smiling like an idiot when I ran back inside. Why be upset about Red's happiness when I found my own? '_Why didn't I notice before?' _I thought. I should probably be expecting his return very soon.

"Oh Yellow, you shouldn't have done that. I won't let you go now." I heard him mumble. I giggled to myself. Very soon indeed.

I went into my room, opened the music box, and snuggled into my bed. I was still wearing the hoodie, my new favorite piece of clothing, and allowed the melody lull me to sleep. I smiled knowing that I had somebody who I could honestly say I loved.

* * *

OH HOW CHEESY! WHAT WAS YOUNGER ME THINKING?!

Did anyone get the Godzilla thing? You know, Godzilla... Tentacruel... The Tentacruel episode... Godzilla movie... No? Ok...

Good? Bad? Cheesy? You tell me! Please Review! Oh and is this considered a oneshot? Idk because one friend says it is and the other said it's not.

Oh and about my Harry Potter fic, no problem. I have like 5 chapters, I just need to make sure they are perfect!


End file.
